Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Tales of the Lucario Guild
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: He used to be a human; now he's a Riolu, paired with Clara, the bounty hunter who found him, unconscious, on the beach. Somehow, she convinces him to join the Lucario Guild for bounty hunters. Awesomeness ensues.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or The Pokémon Company. I do own my characters and their personalities. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I sighed, then wrote in my journal. "I don't want to commit suicide, that'd void the life insurance that my family deserves… I'm going to go and rob a gang, there's no way I'll survive _that_… Goodbye."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

"How the hell did I survive that?" I panted as I dropped the bag of money, then put the handgun I'd used to my head. "This'll do it." I pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

"GIVE ME A BREAK! Arceus strike me down…"

For some reason, He was listening. "… If you really want me to… I can see that you do. Very well then."

I yelped. "Was that Arceus?" Lightning struck me, and I succumbed to death's embrace.

"I have plans for you yet, young one…"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I felt the semi-familiar grit of sand under me, and heard the ocean's gentle roar. I smelled the sea breeze; and was wondering who I was and where I lay. I decided I could find out the latter quite easily.

I opened my eyes, and was about to sit up when a blast of purple energy collided with a boulder, causing a large explosion. _"How is that physically possible?"_

"HE IS WAY TOO CUTE FOR YOU TO TAKE!"

I heard footsteps and pained gasps, then yelped as the face of a Ralts was thrust into mine. I nervously smiled. "Where's your trainer?"

The Ralts frowned. "Trainer? What are you talking about?"

I yelped in surprise. "You can talk?"

"My mouth is moving, words are coming out, and you're comprehending them."

I looked at her curiously, then frowned. "Don't Ralts have green hair?"

She blushed. "Usually. I'm what's called 'shiny'. I'm special!"

"Cool." She extended a hand to me, and I took it.

I yelped as my shoulder snapped back into place with a painful _CRUNCH_.

She cringed. "Ooh. You okay, cutie?"

I nodded. "I think so…"

She smiled reassuringly. "How'd you get here, anyways?"

"I don't know…"

She frowned. "A cute Riolu like yourself doesn't just appear on the beach everyday, you know. Who are you?"

"I don't even remember… Wait. Riolu? You're kidding."

She frowned and shook her head. "Nope, you're really a Riolu. Here."

She formed a mirrory shimmer in her hands, showing me the reflection of a Riolu. "I'm a Riolu…"

She smiled, letting the mirror fade away. "You hit the nail on the head, cutie… I'm not sure I believe your story though…" She placed her palm on my forehead, her eyes glowing light blue. "You're not lying… Which makes you cute _AND_ mysterious…"

I grunted as I stood "Thank you?"

She giggled. "You should come with me!"

"Where, exactly?"

She hung her head and muttered "To form a team."

"A team for what, exactly?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side.

She looked up "I want to be a bounty hunter."

"Cool... It'd certainly be interesting…" I thought aloud.

She smiled. "Really?"

I chuckled. "I'm thinking, not deciding… What's your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Clara!"

I grinned. "Nice to meet you, Clara."

Clara giggled, then asked "And what would your name be, Mr. Mysterious?"

I frowned. "I don't know…"

She smiled and said "Then _I'll_ name you… How about…Nett?"

I smiled. "I like it…"

Clara hugged me. "It means cute!"

"That's the name of a big bad bounty hunter all right. 'Oh no, look out for _Cute_! He'll kill ya!"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll try again... Um… How about Amore?"

"What's it mean?"

She blushed. "That's for me to know, and you to not find out!"

I snatched her up in my arms. "What's it mean?"

She blushed deeply, but wouldn't answer. An adult female's voice, clear and smooth as water, spoke. "Amore means love."

Clara groaned. "_Mom_!"

I blushed, setting Clara down. She dusted herself off, still blushing furiously. I chuckled. "Clara, 'Love' isn't a very tough name either."

She facepalmed, then said "…Rile. It sounds like Riolu, and it's pissing somebody off!"

I smiled. "I like it… I really like it…"

Clara's mother laughed. "Looks like you've got Clara all _riled_ up!"

I sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to get a lot of those jokes?"

Clara smiled. "Because I'm going to laugh about it for _a-rile_!"

Clara's mom laughed and bent down to our height. "Rile, take care of her. Your parents, whether or not you remember them, wouldn't want you letting a girl -who wanted to name you 'love', no less- get hurt. And neither would her Gallade father."

I cringed. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled and winked, then ruffled Clara's hair. They seemed to have a silent conversation, and I realized that, as psychic types, they probably were. After a few moments, Clara blushed and hugged her mother.

"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye Clara, Rile. Good luck!"

Clara's mother vanished, and I frowned, asking Clara "What just happened?"

She giggled and replied "She teleported, silly!"

"Oh, right. She's a Gardevoir…" I muttered quietly.

Clara smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go! To the guild!"

"Alright… The guild for _what_?" I felt like a small child, knowing almost nothing- of course, I probably _WAS_ a small child.

Clara smiled. "The guild for bounty hunters, of course!... You're equivalent to about fourteen in human years."

"How did you…?"

"I'm a Ralts, silly!"

I smiled. "Of course… How old are _you_?"

"I'm stuck at ten until I evolve…"

"How do you evolve?"

"It depends. Some evolve with age, some with training and combat experience, and others with sudden bursts of happiness."

"Are they all equally likely?"

She nodded. "It's really whichever happens first; but, they _could_ be considered equally likely, so yes"

I smiled and put an arm around your shoulder. "I like your hair."

She blushed, but didn't evolve. "Nice try, but complimenting my hair isn't going to make me the happiest I've ever been."

"How old will you be when you evolve?"

"About fourteen."

"Good…" I kissed her, and she started glowing, then fell to her knees.

"Eep!" Was all she managed, before becoming a Kirlia. She blushed and said "Wow…"

I smiled and helped her up, noticing that she was now slightly taller than me. "You're taller than I am now…"

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you…"

"It was my pleasure."

She blushed, then grabbed my hand again. "Let's go and get signed up!"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

We stood before two statues- one of Palkia and one of Dialga- as we were questioned by a Blaziken. "Do either of you have any blood-borne pathogens?"

We looked at each other. "No sir."

He nodded. "Very well. Do either of you kill for fun, or any time it is not imperative that you do so?"

"No sir."

He smiled. "What would you like to be referred to as?"

We exchanged glances, and Clara smiled. "Team Relentless"

"Very well. And your aliases?"

Clara smiled again. "He's Desperado and I'm Calamity."

He chuckled. "And, lastly, how much experience do you have?"

She shrugged. "I've done some freelance, and he's an amnesiac."

The Blaziken nodded. "Welcome to the guild, Team Relentless. The Guildmaster will officially make your team, and then I will show you to your quarters."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

The Lucario smiled. "I am the Guildmaster here, in case you hadn't noticed. You're signed up, and all I have to do now is give you your badges and kits."

"Yes sir." We responded simultaneously.

He smiled. "But first, you each get a special piece of equipment, to make you unique…" He pulled out a hair clip and handed it to Clara. "This will amplify your powers, as well as allow you to call us for backup whenever you need it." He pulled out a pair of black and blue vambraces, handing them to me. "These will increase the potency of all of your aura-based abilities, as well as your fighting-type attacks."

"Thank you, sir…"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Blaziken smiled. "Freyja!"

A Froslass floated over. "Yes?"

He gestured to Clara and me, "Can you give Team Relentless a tour of Treasure Town?"

"Of course. Come now, Clara and Rile"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Clara smiled at Freyja. "Who's your teammate?"

Freyja frowned. "When I asked if you had any questions, I meant about the town…" She shuddered. "My teammate was called Darkblade, but I knew him as Monty. He died, fighting off a trio of Charizard… He was as a brother to me."

Clara and I exchanged glances, and I said "Freyja, you're more than welcome to join Team Relentless."

Clara nodded. "You'd be a perfect team member!"

Freyja smiled. "I'll think about it. But, for now, at least; I'll give you the rest of the tour."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

And the Keckleon Brothers will give you discounts, much greater than those of your run of the mill rescue teams."

I frowned, confused. "Why are so many in rescue teams, if bounty hunters are so well equipped?"

"Because bounty hunting takes a whole new kind of toughness- one you have, and they don't. This isn't easy. The leader of my team _died_! No rescue team member has died, ever…"

Clara nodded. "So, reason stands that we'd need more."

"Exactly."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Blaziken nodded. "You'll be perfect for this target." He plucked a poster from the wall, then looked it over more carefully.

He handed Clara the poster, which depicted a Gallade, and she yelped in surprise. He's a five _STAR_? ARE YOU INSANE?"

He chuckled. "He's extremely strong, but he only attacks final stage Pokémon, or adults- whichever comes first. It'll be easy. Walk in, find him, arrest him. Walk out."

Clara nodded "Easy… Let's do this!"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

After KO'ing seemingly endless Shellos and Geodude, we found the Gallade, leaning against a wall. He smiled as he saw us. "Howdy! I'm Jeremiah!"

I nodded. "You're wanted for… Assaulting an officer of the law?"

He nodded. "I'm an outlaw, a dangerous criminal… You're from the Lucario guild, ain't ya?"

Clara nodded enthusiastically. "YEAH! We're Team Relentless! I'm Calamity, and he's Desperado!"

Jeremiah smiled. "Well ain't you jus' as adorable as can be?" He suddenly fired a Psycho Cut over my head, causing me to yip in fear. "Sorry lil' feller, but yer better off scared than dead."

I turned to see a Zangoose, lying spread-eagle on the floor. "Uh… Thanks?"

He smiled. "Much obliged. You lil' fellers goin' ta arrest me or what?"

Clara nodded, and, in a voice that would've fit perfectly in a Clint Eastwood movie, said "You're under arrest, _punk_."

Jeremiah chuckled. "You lil' fellers are so adorable… I mean, You'll never take me!"

Clara giggled. "Desperado, book 'em!"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Blaziken smiled. "Good job, Team Relentless! Here's your reward… The guild will take 10% for supplies and so we can keep things a rollin'." He handed me a bag with 4500 Poke, then smiled. "Did we arrange your quarters yet?"

Clara shook her head. "No, sir, I don't think you did."

"Alright… Your quarters are at the end of the hall… If you'd like, you can travel east through the tunnel to visit the Wigglytuff guild and take some rescue missions… You're a couple correct?"

I nodded hesitantly. "… Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "You're not in trouble! You'll just share a larger bed, rather than two small ones… It's a recent policy change, since some of our best teams are in relationships- they seem to like it much more than pushing the two small circular beds together…"

Clara and I both blushed. Then she said "That'll be excellent, thank you, sir."

He nodded. "Dinner is in the Mess from 1700 hours to 2100 hours… And Guildmaster Lucario wishes to see you in his office…"

"Yes, sir!"

**Desperado is such a badass name, is it not? **

**FYI, Calamity and Desperado are Clara and Rile's aliases, for the protection of others, and so particularly famous bounty hunters can retire in peace.**

**That was the prologue/1****st**** chapter. Review and tell me if I should do more!**

**Arcane-Boomeus**


End file.
